Back from the Dead A Dean Winchester one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Dean's returned from Hell, with vivid memories of the past four months... or Forty years. When another "Dead" person from the Winchester's past turns up, can Dean believe his eyes, or is this just another illusion?


I tried to yell out for help but my throat was dry and coarse, I punched the box and dirt tumbled down I tried to claw my way to the surface when something lightly grabbed my hand lifting me up when I opened my eyes there was no one around but the tree's had all been flattened, what the hell had happened? I looked around to see a woman in white walking away "Hey!" I called after her but she kept walking, I followed her until she vanished leaving me stood outside a gas station. I gathered some things and hot-wired a car, before heading to Bobby's.

…

I turned to be greeted with a face of holy water "I'm not a demon either"

"Can't be too careful" I sighed "It still doesn't make any sense"

"Yeah, How's Sammy?"

"He's alive, as far as I know"

"As far as you know?"

"I haven't seen him in a couple months."

"You let him go off on his own?"

"As I said the past couple months haven't been easy"

"Sam is fine" a hazy figure appeared behind Bobby

"Who are you?" I yelled

"Who're you talking to?" Bobby asked

"You can't see her?" he looked around

"See who?" she took a step forward before vanishing again

"Nobody" I wiped my eyes, "We should find Sam." he nodded.

*Alexeria's POV*

"You knew you'd have to atone for your actions, yet you still went through with it?" Gabriel lectured "You're going to lose your immortality eventually, even now your wings are already shrinking"

"I know that Gabriel, but I don't think I was supposed to be an angel in the first place, how many of us were born human?" he pondered the thought "Exactly, none, so why did I suddenly become an angel, after being your everyday hunter?"

"True, but why Dean Winchester of all people? You know he was going to be bailed out later anyway right?" I nodded

"Dean and I, go a long way back" I smiled weakly "I could hear him, calling out from hell, Zachariah caught me going down once, after that I couldn't just go down when I wanted" I clutched my amulet around my neck "Do you know how painful it is to listen to someone's screams every day for forty years?"

"You know if you'd have waited you'd have been his guardian instead of Castiel, since you can hear him already"

"I wouldn't be able to lead him to that. Not now, not ever. I can't be that cruel, the worst part is I can't tell him anything about heaven, or their plans, not even about Sam's addiction. It's so annoying" he chuckled as he ruffled my hair

"There's no way of knowing whether he'll be able to see you once you've fallen"

"He will, I know he will"

"Well isn't someone certain" he smirked "Castiel's calling for you" I nodded

"I'll miss you Gabriel, even if you are a pain in the rear"

"I'll miss you too squirt" he vanished as Castiel appeared

"I will be returning to try and contact Dean Winchester once more"

"I'll be joining you soon"

"Do you require any assistance returning?"

"No, I have at least one last jump in me" he nodded before disappearing "How long has it been since I became an angel? We were seventeen?" I sighed before appearing outside an old warehouse I entered to see Castiel with several bullet holes in his new vessel, Dean pointed the gun at me, pulling the trigger Castiel stopped the bullet from hitting me

"She may not be able to regenerate her body if you shoot her" he stated

"Well we don't want more of you swarming the place" he growled, I looked to see a man on the floor, he looked like my dad's friend, Bobby. I walked to him kneeling beside him

"Thank goodness, he's alright, you should be more discreet Castiel" I scolded as I rose to my feet

"My apologies"

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"Can't you remember?" I clasped my hands together as I spread my wings they were weakening but if I could clear my energies now, maybe I could ensure he'd see me... my hair fluttered around, I opened my eyes and smiled

"You can't be...you're dead" he stated the gun almost slipping from his grasp

"I'm fully aware of that genius" I chuckled "But it really is me, I promise on the pie" he chuckled at our old oath,as he lowered the gun

"Alex..." he went to wrap his arms around me only to pass through me

"I'm not in a vessel, I cannot be touched in this form, except by other angels"

"Alex, you're a hunter too, you can't expect me to believe this angel crap?"

"To believe in one is to acknowledge the other, Demons and Angels are two halves-" I paused and looked to Castiel who nodded "I must go, I'll come back I promise" I smiled as Castiel placed his hand to my head transporting me to my guardian's location where I would undergo a series of oaths, preventing me from revealing certain situations before the time was right.

…

I sighed as I looked around "Thanks a lot!" I growled "dumping me in the middle of Nevada" I hissed "I don't have enough energy to jump" I took a breath "CASTIEL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"You called?" I jumped when I turned to face the angel who seemed to enjoy giving me heart attacks, ever since I became an angel he'd just pop up unannounced and far too close

"Castiel" I smiled "Can you take me to Bobby's scrapyard please? My guardian thought it would be funny to leave me in the middle of nowhere" I huffed "I'm so going to kill you Gabriel" I mumbled too quiet for Castiel to hear. "so will you?" he nodded silently before we appeared outside Bobby's scrapyard I turned to thank Castiel to find he'd already vanished, another talent of his. I stretched as I wandered into the main house the door still wide open for some reason. I walked into the main room to see them all reading some form of books Sam paced in front of me "Sammy got big" I chuckled he was a good couple inches taller than me. Dean looked over I smiled, then he looked back at his book "Dean?" I knelt in front of him "Dean?"

"You're a figment of my imagination"

"I'm not, honestly"

"When I was in hell, to help me get through it, I created you" I rose to my feet

"I'm not an illusion!" I yelled "It's ME!" the lights flickered slightly causing Bobby and Sam to look up from their books and look around the room, Bobby reaching for his shotgun "Look at me" I stated "For God's sake! Look at me!" the lights flickered again, as our eyes connected for a moment and he just froze

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked as he walked right through me

"Damn it Sam! Don't walk through me" I shuddered "it's freaky... it's me Dean and I'm real"

"You're NOT Alex!" Dean snapped causing me to stumble back a little, Dean rarely ever raised his voice at me, well not back then.

"Dean?" Sam questioned

"It's nothing, it's just something Castiel mentioned earlier"

"Liar" I huffed sitting on Bobby's table "Why don't you tell him you think you're going crazy?"

"Alex, the Alex that travelled with us? Your girlfriend back in high school?"

"Aww, Sammy remembers me" I smiled "Better than said boyfriend" I smirked as Dean just looked back at the book

"If I remember you two were pretty serious, then … that happened... Why would Castiel bring her up?"

"Pretty serious was an understatement" I slipped the ring off of my finger "A promise to never forget each other, you're still wearing yours" he looked to his hand "I thought so, you missed me"

"Of course I missed Alex!"

"I never said you didn't"

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean?"

"He blames himself for her death"

"Castiel!" I smiled "now please explain to this moron that I'm not a figment of his imagination"

"Do you think now would be the most appropriate time?" I looked to Sam and Bobby who looked confused to say the least

"I guess...not..." I sighed as I jumped off the table "I'm going to look for my bike, Dean come and find me when you're willing to accept the facts" I stated as I walked past Castiel to raid Bobby's garages for my bike, I know John would have brought it here.

*Dean's POV*

"The appropriate time for what? Dean?"

"Nothing, he was rambling"

"Angel's ramble?" Sam chuckled musing the thought. I closed the book sitting it on a table

"Bobby, where did you put that bike that dad brought in?"

"It's probably in one of the garages, probably the one at the other side of the yard, since John wanted it left intact. Why?"

"No reason" I mumbled "I'm going out for some air" I stated before walking out, Castiel following soon after,

"She's the real thing Dean" he stated "Heaven deemed her important"

"Then why is this the first time I've ever seen her? What was she too busy in heaven to come say hi, I'm alright, managed to avoid the hell hounds, now I'm chilling with angel fairies?"

"She tried communicating with you after she became an angel, however her form was not visible to you, or any other humans. She is becoming mortal" I stopped

"What do you mean she's becoming mortal?"

"She traded her immortality to raise you from hell earlier than planned. That is why you can now see her."

"Why isn't she telling me this then?"

"She isn't able to do so" he stated I looked to an open garage then back to see Castiel had vanished

"Good things happen, eh?" I shook my head as I walked over to the garage I leaned on the door as I watched, she tried picking up a wrench, she lifted it only for it to tumble from her hand

"Damn it" she huffed

"You're like a kid with a new tool set" she spun on her heels and smiled

"Well not being able to touch things is a bit of a disadvantage" she pouted "So do you believe me now? Or are you just musing with your imagination?"

"I'm not sure, but for now I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt"

"Better than nothing I suppose... You wouldn't mind helping me fix her up?"

"Maybe you should wait a little, so you don't get mistaken for a poltergeist or something"

"You have a point..." she paused "Well then you have to help me afterwards" I nodded "Good" she grinned as she stood in front of me her nose inches from mine "I missed you Dean" her eyes softened as she brought her hand to my cheek I felt it for a second but then it was gone

"Dean" we broke apart at the sound of Sam's voice "You ok?"

"Yeah," Alex walked over to Sam

"God, What happened to Sammy? He used to be so cute and little" I chuckled as she emphasized the word little "But Dean, you've got some competition, your brother got hot" I scowled causing her to laugh "You're jealous of your brother" she tried to stop laughing, only to burst into hysterics

"What did I grow another head or something?"

"I can't believe you made Dean jealous" she patted Sam's back, causing him to jerk forward, Alex's eyes lit up whereas Sam spun around confused, she leaned up blowing in his ear making him shiver

"What the hell's going on? Dean?"

"This is fun" she chimed

"We're being haunted" I stated causing her to huff

"Haunted? By what?"

"As if, I wouldn't haunt you, I'd spirit-stalk a celebrity, or haunt that kid... Max from high school, I'd love to make his life a living hell" I chuckled she was seriously considering this haunting business

"Dean?"

"It's nothing Sammy"

"Great, now I'm an it and a nothing"

"Bobby wants us back" I nodded

"Stop whining" I mumbled causing her to chuckle as she skipped ahead

"So we're going on a hunt? She questioned, I nodded as Sam and I climbed into the Impala, Alex climbed through my door onto the back seat "Well I can't walk through the door can I?" I shrugged as she made herself comfortable, I glanced up into the mirror to see her looking out of the window, that distant look on her face, I smiled as we followed Bobby's truck to our next location. As we pulled up Sam was quick to climb out of the car, I glanced back to see Alex fast asleep

"Alexeria is sleeping" I jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice who had taken Sam's place in the passenger seat "The transition from angel to human is putting a lot of strain on her body"

"Damn it Cas, Stop doing that!" I caught my breath "Is it really her?"

"Yes, Alexeria is indeed your old companion Alex"

"Keep an eye on her Cas" I stated as I caught up with Sam and Bobby.

*Alexeria's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar room "Why am I back here?" I sat up in my bed as I looked around the room "Castiel?"

"It was too dangerous." he stated "to leave you there"

"Castiel you have to take me back!"

"I will not, It isn't safe"

"The world isn't safe it never has been! I can take care of myself" I rose to my feet "I need to go back to him Castiel..."

"Alexeria, you know you are like a sister to me, to all of us. None of us wish to see any harm come to you." I smiled slightly

"Thank you but I'm not an angel any more. Within a day or two, I'll be mortal again."

"I... am aware" he looked away from me "However you will stay here until I say it is safe for you to return"

"Castiel! You can't keep me here" I pleaded "Castiel"

"I will inform Dean, that you are safe" with those last words he disappeared.

"Castiel..." I sat back on the bed taking a teddy bear, that I'd had for years, clutching it to my chest "...I want to go home" … to Dean.

…

After what felt like days Castiel returned, sitting a bag of food on the table "How are they?"

"They're currently fighting the witnesses" So it's started, I sighed

"Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"This is a task they must complete themselves." I felt my heart tighten and I began to cough furiously

"Dean!" I spluttered as blood covered my hands, then suddenly a rush of air filled my lungs

"Alexeria..."

"I want to go back Castiel"

"They cannot protect you"

"Dean can! He always has!"

"He didn't protect you when you died"

"That was my fault!" I yelled, but he had already disappeared "I wouldn't let him protect me"

*Dean's POV*

"What am I here to do?"

"I told you... to stop it" I turned for a moment, and he disappeared, so much for angelic assistance.

…

"That's... Alex's parents" I watched as they said goodbye to my mum "She only lived down the street from my mum... Can I save them too?"

"If you save them, you and Alexeria, will never meet"

"Good, if she never meets me she won't ever die in that school. She locked me in a classroom with a group of kids while she lured the demon away" I clenched my fist "I should have known, whenever she's upset or worried she has that look in her eye... she protected a little boy... traded her life so that he wouldn't hurt those kids... She died in my arms! You can't understand that!" I yelled at the angel who nodded slightly before disappearing. I took a breath as I walked to her parents door "They were hunters too..." I mumbled noting the devil's trap etched into the porch roof, I knocked on the door and a young woman answered "Hi, are you Serena?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Dean, Dean Van Halen... I have something to tell you, it's going to sound, well a whole lot of crazy, but I need you to just trust me, ok"

"What's this about?"

"Your daughter...Alex"

"I don't-"

"Not yet, but you will, and she grows up to be a gorgeous, intelligent young woman but the problem, is you. One day when she's four years old, you go out, it's snowing and the roads are icy and your car skids off the road into a lake, neither you or your husband survives. She grew up a hunter and my dad took her in after finding her when she was about twelve, she'd been with some contacts she found somewhere in your house, she hunted with us and went to high school, but when she was seventeen she was killed by a demon protecting some children. So please don't get in that car, just don't risk it"

"Who was she, to you? You seem to care about her dearly"

"She's..." I looked at my ring "...The love of my life"

"But if we do this, you may never meet"

"She's better off not knowing me, and living" I stated a I walked away, probably leaving her with mountains of questions, but now I had to save my own parents.

*Alexeria's POV*

I glanced into the mirror, I used to sit here and use it to keep an eye on Dean and Sam but I was closer to a mortal than an angel, my powers had faded beyond even a simple observation spell

"Alexeria" I turned to see Castiel who offered me his hand "I'll take you to the next town, they'll be going there to stop the next seal from breaking" I nodded

"What changed your mind?"

"How far he was willing to go. To save you"

…

I sat with Castiel and Uriel, who'd decided to grace us with his presence, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back they'd been out researching a witch. "Dean won't let you destroy this town, Uriel"

"We'll see" he smirked as he turned to the window, I sighed when Sam burst through the door waving his gun around, only for Dean to stop him before he shot someone

"Dean!" I ran and hugged him "You're ok" I buried my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me

"Yeah" he placed his lips on the top of my head and smiled "Nice to have you back"

"Dean?" I looked over to Sam, he had a confused look on his face, that's right he can't see me, to him Dean's hugging air, and talking to no-one

"These are the angels" he stated as he tried to hold my hand

"He can't see me Dean, you look like you're insane"

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting but who's she?" my eyes widened

"You can see me?" he nodded "Sammy!" I hugged him "It's me Alex"

"But you-"

"I know... I was brought back" I smiled as I went back into Dean's arms

"What are you doing about this witch?"

"We can take care of her, we already know who she is"

"Just give us some time" I smiled

"I'd come with you but my strength hasn't completely returned"

"It's ok" he smiled as he kissed me for the first time in years

"Be safe" he nodded as they headed off to find this witch "Castiel?" he nodded as he placed his hand to my head, which would make me black out.

…

"She is only sleeping" Castiel's voice echoed through the room, I felt a hand on my forehead I turned to the head to the heat and opened my eyes to see Dean

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Morning prince charming" I chuckled as he kissed my lips lightly "Did you get your witch?"

"Eventually" he smiled as he pulled me up to him, resting my body against his. I looked up when I heard a little chuckle "what's so funny? Eh Sam?"

"Nothing, just the last time I saw you two like this you begged me not to tell Dad" I chuckled

"I remember that" I smiled "John would have had a heart attack"

"He found out anyway"

"He did?" he nodded "Well he was there when you kissed me goodbye"

"Oh so he was..." I smiled nervously "How'd he take it?"

"Not too bad actually"

"Only because you had a couple of Chick flick moments" Sam smirked

"Did not!" Dean protested causing me to chuckled "Bitch"

"Jerk"

"I think it's sweet" I kissed his cheek "Now how about we go out for pizza and a beer?"

"Sounds good" They smiled as I stood up and stretched as I turned to the boys

"It's nice to be back"

"Yeah, it should be" Dean smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist leading me to the Impala.


End file.
